Zote
Hunter's Journal Dialogue Trivia * Zote was the first character revealed in a Kickstarter update: : "Times are hard for Dirtmouth, the small town built above the ruined underground kingdom of Hallownest. The townsfolk are slowly disappearing; savage creatures prowl beneath the surface and a strange poison in the earth refuses to let any vegetation grow. But lo! From the mists a proud figure emerges, ready to defeat the formless evil that plagues the populace. With his sword held aloft and a fiery determination to protect the helpless, this giant of bugkind strides confidently into the light and... '' : ''Oh, it's Zote. False alarm everybody. '' : ''Zote, self-proclaimed "Knight of the People", recently turned up in Dirtmouth and started demanding free lodgings, food and attention from the townsfolk. Claiming to be a rival of the Hollow Knight and his superior in every way, Zote has supposedly come to Dirtmouth to defeat the evil creatures lurking in the depths and find the source of the poison. '' : ''When he isn't having one of his frequent rest stops in town, Zote will be exploring the depths of Hallownest with his unique, home-made nail in hand. He favours caution and patience above all else, so he doesn't always make the same kind of progress as the Hollow Knight. Nor does he have the same successes due to what he calls his "atrocious, appallingly unfair bad luck". '' : ''If you see him during your travels, Zote will be more than happy to stop and chat, pointing out everything you've been doing wrong during your adventure so you can learn from his example." * If the player does not save Zote in Greenpath or Deepnest, after some time, revisiting the location will reveal Zote's cracked helmet along with his Nail and cloak. Hitting the helmet rewards the player with the 'Neglect' achievement for letting him die. * Hitting Zote with the Dream Nail throughout the game implies that he is trying to fulfill some nebulous "promise". However, hitting him with the Dream Nail when he's talking to Bretta will reveal that all along it was just an arrogant promise of glory to himself, even though his Dream Nail dialogue during the Colosseum fight reveals "Are you proud of me now father?" and "I'll kill a thousand more... Will that be enough, father?" * Several of the Fifty Seven Precepts of Zote corroborate this, such as "Mothers Will Always Betray You" and "Beware the Jealousy of Fathers". It is unclear, however, whether Zote's parents' neglect is what caused his personality to twist, or whether he is simply exaggerating the mistakes of his parents in the same way as he exaggerates his deeds. * Zote named his Nail "Life Ender" because names supposedly have power. Unfortunately, because it is made of shellwood, it is worthless. * It is highly unlikely that Zote is or was a Vessel, as Vessels were specifically designed to have no personality and no ability to speak (while Zote has an excess of both). He seems to be purely a comedic foil, having a similar but more haphazard outfit and a presence and mindset completely opposite of the main character's. : While an argument could be made that the above is negated since Hornet, another being of the Void, can speak and has a personality, it's important to note that Hornet was made specially by the Pale King as a daughter for Herrah, and ''not ''as a Vessel, meaning personality and voice were granted as traits. * One of the Kickstarter goals was for Zote to get his own DLC, but the goal was not reached. However, the Colosseum of Fools was also a goal that went unreached and was still included in the game. This means Zote could potentially get his own DLC regardless of meeting the stretch goal. ru:Зот Могучий Category:NPC Category:Bosses